The Host Club of Haruhi Suzumiya
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Due to an exchange program the SOS Brigade is sent to Ouran High and when HaruhiSuzumiya wants the third music room for her own use Kyouya cuts her a deal. You can use the spare space but meet the clubs newest Hosts. Kyon and Itsuki


**Don't Own**

**The Host Club of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Chapter 1 Exchange Program?

Kyon sighed as he sat in the back of the luxurious limo he looked around at the other members of the SOS Brigade. Yuki was as usual reading, Koizumi was listening some music on an MP3, Asahina was fidgeting with her hands; as for their fearless leader Haruhi was typing plans on her newly acquired laptop; how she got it he didn't want to think about it.

_How did I end up here? Oh yeah the bane of my peaceful existence Suzumiya Haruhi. _Thought Kyon

**Flashback**

Sitting in the literary club room Kyon awaited the inane plans that Haruhi would come up with today. Mikuru set down a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thank you Asahina-san." Said Kyon.

"You're welcome Kyon-kun." Said Mikuru looking rather cute in her maid uniform today. But unfortunately the tender moment was shattered by Haruhi kicking the door open with a loud bang. Did she really have to kick the door it was unlocked after all in fact it was only hanging shut, a small push would have sufficed.

"Attention everyone! The SOS Brigade is going nationwide!" shouted Haruhi.

"Please establish a topic before you just blurt something out." Complained Kyon

"You've interrupted the boss; penalty." Once again Haruhi had issued her famous penalties and once again nothing came from it. "I was thinking how much more we could accomplish if we had branches in high schools nationwide. Think of it a faction of the SOS Brigade in schools across Japan; not just high schools we'll get middle and elementary schools too we'll be an unstoppable force." She smiled at her brilliant plan. "Which is why I have signed us up for an exchange program and so for one semester the SOS Brigade will be staying at Ouran High School."

"Can such a program truly exist?"

"It can if Suzumiya-san wishes it to." Said Koizumi smiling in that ever so fake way. Oh right the whole "God" thing.

**End Flashback**

Kyon sighed again.

_Wait a minute if this is an exchange program then one of their clubs should __have gone to our school. _Thought Kyon

**North High**

"Excuse me is this the literary club?" asked freshman girl as she looked into the room that was completely dark. A cloaked figure popped up in front of her.

"Have you come to join the Dark Magic Club, all who join get a free Beelzenef doll." He said waving a cat puppet around."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the girl as she ran away.

"Come back!"

**Back with Kyon**

The limo lurched to a halt.

"We have arrived!" said Yuki in her usual monotone voice. They stepped out of the limo.

"It's so big!" said Mikuru. She looked so cute at that moment.

"Kyon c'mon." said Haruhi as she grabbed onto his wrist. "We have to establish a base of operations."

"But don't we have some sort of orientation?"

"No time let's go!" Kyon was now once again being dragged against his will by Haruhi into the overly large and luxurious school. After running around for what seemed like hours. "Here this room is perfect." She said as they burst into the third music. Kyon was stunned this was a class room. It was set up as a sultan's palace.

"Welcome to the Host Club how might we serve you today young lady." Said a blonde haired boy. Sitting around him were two red haired twins, a boy with glasses writing in a notebook, another tall boy with a blonde haired kid sitting on his shoulder and finally a brown haired boy with a feminine face.

"Yes you can, you can get out, this is the new sight of the SOS Brigade so unless any of you know any aliens, time travelers or espers you can get out." Said Haruhi forcefully. Kyon only just stared at the stunned faces of the Host Club.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter, this is just a little crack fic that popped into my head after watching Ouran High. So I wondered what if Haruhi met Haruhi if Kyon and Koizumi became Hosts. And will Renge get her moe. 


End file.
